


this doesn't deserve a title

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: G/T, M/M, Macro/Micro, Microphilia, Oral Vore, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Vore, Vore, it's barely even sexual its just vore, pred sam, prey dean, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a vore drabble i whipped up in a few hours





	this doesn't deserve a title

**Author's Note:**

> its 6am and i'm writing vore just because i want to and ive had this idea for a while now. it's just in the form of a drabble i guess
> 
> if you don't know what vore is, vore, shortened for voreaphilia is the sexual fetish to being swallowed whole or swallowing someone whole, usually with no bloodshed or digestion (soft vore) 
> 
> also if you're here to make fun of me or say something about how disgusting i am please know that i literally do not give a shit. honestly if you comment some dumb shit about how im disgusting i'm gonna literally agree with you
> 
> was originally gonna do jack x sam vore but i dont really wanna taint his character so early on ya feel?
> 
> now that thats out of the way, enjoy the vore.

Dean’s legs were dangling above Sam’s open maw, his eyes half-lidded with those familiar hazel eyes. Never did Dean ever expect this, out of all things. Honestly, he couldn’t believe it. 

It had to be some sort of spell. Sam would never do something like this, especially not to him. He was in some daze or some sort of trance. At least, that’s what he hoped. If it wasn't he didn't truly think he'd know how he'd feel. He wasn't even mentally, or physically, prepared for a situation like this, and it scared the living shit out of him. It made him burst out threats of terror, hoping he'd get somewhere with them.

No matter how much the older Winchester thrashed and yelled, begging for his brother just to let him go, his grip stayed tight on the scruff of his baggy shirt. He was barely inches away from it, eyeing the ring of teeth which could snap his bones in half with just one bite. They glistened, covered in the thick saliva that formed from his mouth as Dean felt his body lower, closer and closer, making him go into a frenzy of squirming.

If somehow Dean was to get out of his grip, there was a small chance of him surviving the fall. He was barely even the size of a doll, and falling at this height would result in either death or a lot of broken bones. Looking at the mouth again, he was starting to prefer the latter.

The hunter was loud, of course, voicing his opinion on the subject matter with yells and threats, but to no avail. He could feel the hot breath against his legs already, and he closed his eyes tightly, clenching his teeth. 

Now, Dean was halfway into the younger Winchesters mouth, his tongue curling around his legs instinctively. Sam was thoroughly enjoying it, taking in his taste instantly. It was salty, yet sweet and savory, making him crave more almost instantly. Letting go of his shirt, he let the hunter slide into his mouth, loving the way he squirmed in there. The slimy muscle licked at him, shifting his legs and tossing and turning him throughout his mouth, despite his threats. The younger brother sloshed him around in his mouth happily. 

The tip of his tongue pushed him in further, light gulps echoing throughout the closed mouth as his feet started to go down his gullet. Dean was spluttering pleads at this point. He was going to die if Sam kept this up. He could feel the muscle kneading at him, messing up his hair and rippling through his back, giving him chills. Only now did he finally realize, Sam was fucking tasting him. Sucking out every bit of his flavor that he could, and the dreading, yet unnecessary question crossed his mind. He wondered how he tasted like. It was an awful thought when put in this situation, he couldn’t help but wonder. Another swallow and his body was now halfway down his throat, his face being pushed up against Sam’s soft palate. He tried to move his legs the best he could, but it only resulted in a loud purr being erupted on his younger brother’s part.

Gravity shifted, and he felt the throat flexing around him as another sickening gulp was heard. One more swallow and he was just going to be his dinner. The younger hunter tipped his head back, letting Dean writhe in terror as he was halfway down his throat. Seeing Dean all worked up like this was wonderful, and he loved finally being the one in control here. 

The last gulp and Dean went down completely, a visible bulge forming in his throat as he went down. It faded near his collarbone as he finally went on the path to his stomach. As simple as that, Sam licked his lips, wishing he had dragged it out for longer.


End file.
